Where is Harry?
by BVBYaoiGirl89
Summary: What happens when Ron is worried because Harry has disappeared after potions class? What happens when his friend shows up with shocking news and new feelings arise? Warning: Slash, Self-harm, kissing and Ginny bashing
1. Chapter 1: Worry

My Second Story! I hope you enjoy it! R&R

Ron's POV:

Thunder sounded from outside the castle walls as I made my way towards Transfigurations. Potions had gone horribly as Snape was particularly upset and took away over twenty points from Gryffindor.

I looked over at Hermione as she talked to Lavender Brown about Love Potions or something along those lines. With a start as I sat down in my seat, I noticed Harry was no where to be found around me.

I looked at 'Mione and waved my arms a little to catch her attention. When she looked over I mouthed "_Where's Harry?"_ Her brow frowned slightly when she mouthed back , "_I thought he was with you when we left Snape's class?". _I shook my head, biting my bottom lip as I looked around. How did he slip away so easily?

I chewed at my bottom lip nervously as my eyes darted towards the door. He never showed up for the entire lesson.I should be use to my best mate disapearing, but he was never gone for this long. Professor McGonagall called me over once the bell had rung and asked where Harry was. I told her I honestly had no clue where my best friend has wondered off too.

With a glint of worry in her eyes she sent me off. Hermione was waiting for me outside the door when I walked out of the classroom.

We walked in silence most the way towards the Great Hall for dinner until Hermione asked in a soft voice ," I wonder where Harry has gone.." , I noticed the hint of worry in her voice. Again all through-out dinner there was no sign of Harry.I kept glancing at the door, hoping Harry would burst in at any given moment, a bright grin on his face, but he never did. Anxiety slowly started to gnaw away at my gut as I ate wondering once again.. Where's Harry? I had a bad feeling in my gut as I ate, my eyes once again glancing towards the door.

Harry, where are you mate?

~_One Hour Later~_

Hermione and I trudged up the stair way to Gryffindor tower numbly. I just kept thinking about Harry. He never showed up for dinner either and Hermione was starting to get anxious along with myself.

He always told us when he was going off to do something, always gave us some kind of reached the Fat Lady and she looked at us, eyebrows raised in waiting.. "Dragon." I muttered under my breath, stepping back as she swung open. We walked in the Common Room, greeting the others as we walked past them. I threw my books down on one of the tables and plopped down in one of the chairs near the fire. Hermione sat her books next to her as she settled on a couch.

I had a thousand thoughts running through my head as I stared into the crackling flames. What if Harry was hurt? What if he got in trouble and was expelled and sent back to the Muggle World? Suddenly a thought popped into my head.

Ginny! He's probaly off somewhere with my sister. I felt utterly stupid as relief washed over my body. I wonder what they have been doing all this time? On second thought, I actually don't want to know. I slumped back in the chair and closed my eyes. Only a few minutes had passed before the portrait swung back open and through the hole stepped out the one and only Harry Potter. And he looked like an absolute wreck. Before I could utter a single sentence, Harry collapsed.

"Harry!"


	2. Chapter 2:Betrayal

Warning: Slight helf-harm. No hate will be tolerated. Enjoy and review!

Chapter 2: The Betrayal

Harry's POV:

Rain splattered across the window as Snape's droning voice went on about Dreamless Sleep Potion. I looked out the window to the Black Lake. I watched as the rain poured down, slowly letting my eyes drift shut when suddenly I got a strange feeling in my stomach.

The bell rang, signally us to go to our next class. I sat there a moment, watching Ron and Hermione getting their bags ready. When they walked out of the room I stood and quietly followed. The feeling in my gut kept getting worse and worse. I broke away from everyone and made me way down the opposite hall.

The farther I walked the worse the feeling got. My palms were sweaty and my heart felt ad though it was beating out of my chest. I heard a soft giggle from somewhere near me. I looked around and noticed an alcove close by. I inched closer and closer, the giggles getting more frequent. They sounded familiar.

I reached the spot,hidden by a knight of armor and peeked around. I could literally feel and hear my heart shattering to a million of tiny pieces.

Here was my sweet,beautiful,charming girlfriend Ginny. Snogging the hell out of.. Crabbe?! I stumbled backwards,reaching for the wall for support. I heard a gasp and turned to see Ginny's head peaking out. "Harry..Harry I can explain!", She stepped out, adjusting her robes. I felt sick, like I would vomit up the shards of my heart at any moment. She reached for me and I cringed.

Hurt flashed through her eyes and suddenly I felt rage bubbling from inside my chest. "Explain? Explain what?! Why you were snogging the remaining brains from Crabbe's head?", I yelled, my frame shaking. Tears made their way down my cheeks and I wiped them away angrily. "Harry please..", She was crying. Big tears making their way down her flushed cheeks. "Why are you crying? You're the one who cheated on me! You have no right to cry Ginny! How could you! I gave you everything I could! And you repay me like this?" , My hands clenched tightly at my sides.

She stood there , looking at me, tears staining her face. I turned and did the only thing I could do.

I ran.

I ran until my legs could no longer carry me. I stopped at the prefect's bathroom and shoved the door open and walked inside.I slid down the wall and let the sobs take over. I don't know how long I stayed there. I gripped my hair and screamed out,letting out all the pain that was drenching over me. I punched the wall, wincing lightly when I heard my knuckles cracking. The tears finally subsided as I closed my eyes.I could still feel the pain from my heart though. I can't believe she would do that to me. I tried to be the best boyfriend I could be for her.. I thought she was happy with me.

I hugged my knees to my chest again, wishing this was all a dream. I opened my eyes and something caught my eye from the sink. I stood on shaking legs and made my way over. I picked up the object and realized it was a razor blade. Who kept a razor blade with any shaving things? I looked it over, noting the slightly rigid edges. I found myself lifting the sleeve of my robes and placing the cold metal against my wrist. I barely winced when I dragged it along,watching the blood quickly seep out. Again and again I dragged the blade across my skin till my arm was covered in my own blood and repeated the process with my other wrist.

I felt weak and dizzy as the blade fell from my slowly numbing fingers. I swung open the door and stumbled towards Gryffindor Tower. I fell at every other step, my sight going blurry. I reached the Fat Lady and as I tried desperately to remember the password, she looked over at me and let out a horrified gasp. Before I could even lift a finger she swung open. I stumbled through the hole and when I reached the end I saw a pop of bright red hair. My heart stopped. But it was Ron. My best friend, the one person I needed right now.

I tried to take another step towards when he looked over at me, his eyes widening. Before I could say anything , however, I felt myself falling. I swore I heard a horrified shriek and a yell of my name before a strange darkness came over me.


	3. Chapter 3: The Truth

Enjoy~ :)

Chapter 3: The Truth

Ron's POV

Harry stumbled in as I looked over. Hermione covered her mouth as my eyes widened. He was covered in blood. His face red and puffy. He looked out of it. I stood and at the moment he collapsed. Hermione let out a scream as I rushed over. "Harry!", I called out frantically as I kneeled beside him. I lifted him up and noticed with out-right horror that his arms were covered in cut. Some looked deep the others barely breaking the skin.

"Oi what's all this noise for?", Asked Fred as he and George came down the stairs. They stopped dead in their tracks when they saw Harry. "Merlin's beard what happened?" Bellowed George as Fred ran over , kneeling down along side me. I could feel the tears prick at the corner of my eyes as I held Harry close. I ran my fingers through his hair,rocking him back and forth. "Come on Harry wake up. Please wake up mate don't leave me like this." I could feel my heart slowly breaking at the thought of losing my best friend. "Ron we need to get him to the Hospital Wing before he loses anymore blood." Fred told me softly as he took Harry from my arms. I wanted to scream out no and take him back in my arms but I know they're right. Fred ran as fast as he could towards the Hospital Wing, Hermione ,George and I following close behind.

We burst through the door to find Madame Pomfrey having a conversation with Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore. All three looked over when we rushed in and McGonagall covered her mouth as Madame Pomfrey was at Fred's side in a blink of an eye ,helping guide Harry to a bed. She closed the curtain around Harry and herself, not letting any of us in. Hermione was sobbing into George's chest,his arms securely wrapped around her waist. Even during the present problem a small smile tugged at my lips. They truly made an amazing couple.

But that smile was wiped off my face once I remembered what we were here for. I looked at the closed curtain and let out a strangled sob. Why would Harry do that..? What pushed him so far..? I jumped when Fred pulled me into a hug, whispering in my ear ," It's okay mate. He'll make it through this. Don't worry." I openly cried into my brothers shoulder.I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up into the calm face of Dumbledore. I could see the worried look in his eyes as he escorted us outside. I sat on one of the benches and wrapped my arm around Hermione when she sat beside me, Fred and George on either side of us. McGonagall shut the door and walked over to us. I was surprised to see a tear making its way down her cheek. Both Professors stood infront of us as I held Hermione, listening to her sobs. "Do any of you have any idea what could have caused Potter to do this?" McGonagall asked in a gentle tone, reminding me of Mum. I looked over and saw Mione was in no shape to talk so I spoke up , " We have no idea professor. He came stumbling into the Common Room and after trying to take a step he passed have no idea what happened or where he was before he came to us."

My voice craked slightly as I tried to hold in my tears. My grip around Hermione tightned as I broke down,crying into her hair. What if Pomfrey couldn't help him in time? What if we lost him for good? Every thought that's running threw my head caused me to cry even harder into Mione's hair. What if I lost Harry..? What if I lost the first friend I have ever made? The first boy I ever loved..? God I'm going to make myself sick over this. Wait..what?

Loved..?

(Hope you all enjoyed the chapters I wrote today. I will write more tomorrow, Reviews are loved :) )


	4. Chapter 4: In a New Light

Warning's include slight fluff :)

Chapter 4: In a New Light

Harry's POV

My head was pounding as the darkness faded away but I couldn't open my eyes or feel my body. I felt as though I was floating on a cloud. My inner self winced as a burning pain shot through my head. Bloody hell is this what it feels like to be hung over? I tried again to open my eyes but the remained closed. Hm, I guess my body needs to rest. I felt slight guilt as everything came rushing back into my memories. The look of mortification in Ron's eyes when he saw me, Hermione's scream and Ron's panicked yell of my name. I felt so stupid for doing this, especially over Ginny. Merlin just thinking her name makes my heart ache. I still don't understand how she could do this. I thought everything was going fine.. How wrong was I huh?

I started looking back a few months,trying to see where everything went wrong. I have been hanging with Ron more and more but that shouldn't be new right? Except for a few fights we have had over the years, we were always with each other, I mean come on he's my best mate! Well.. I guess that's not a good reason to blow off Ginny when she asked to spend time with me.. But we never had anything to talk about. I mean yeah there was quidditch but really that gets boring. And it seemed like all she wanted to do was flaunt me infront of the other girls of her year.

It suddenly hit me, I have been _forceing _myself to love Ginny. But.. than why did it hurt me so bad when I discovered she was cheating? My head was starting to hurt even worse but I had to figure it out. I racked my brain over and over again when suddenly, I heard a familliar voice.

"How long do you reckon he's going to be out?", Fred.

"No idea mate. Could be away. Madame Pomfrey said his body has to recover from the blood loss and he still has to regain his strength." George.

I heard a slight sniffle and a choked sob and my heart clenched . I could tell by the sound of her sniffle. God why didn't I think this through? I stuggled to wake up, wanting to comfort Mione, letting her know I was alive and that I'm sorry for being an idiot.I gave up after five minutes and sighed. God I wish I could just wake up now. I'm getting tired of having only myself to talk to. I went back to thinking about why I was forecing myself to love Ginny. I guess because its kinda been believed that we were going to grow old together ecpsically after the Final Battle. And I have always wanted to have a family to call my own and I found that in the Weasley clan. Along with everyone else I was on the tip of my toes as they rushed Fred to Saint Margo's after the battle and cried with Ron when they confirmed Fred would live.

I felt as though I was smiling when Ron once again popped into my thoughts. He was my best friend. We have been through everything together, to the very end. Again I thought of the differences between Ron and Ginny. Ron and I never ran out of topics to talk about even if they were repeated while Ginny and I only talked about quidditch and our future. Ron was fun to be around and we could always joke around with one another. As for Ginny we were always with her friends and when I tried to joke around she would get offended and ignore me. More and more I thought about the two siblings. I kept thinking about Ron. His slight lopsided grin, the way his eyes brightned a room when he was happy, how soft his hair was, the way I seemed to melt into him when he hugged me. With a start my eyes flew open and I didn't even care I was being blinded with the sudden light.

I was in love with my best friend.


	5. Chapter 5:Realization

(Arthur's Note - I am going to try to make this chapter longer then the rest and I hope you all are enjoying my story so far :) )

Chapter 5: Realization

Ron's POV

It was around mid-night when Madame Pomfrey made us leave the room. Fred, George and Hermione all told me to go up to the tower and they would come and get me if anything happened. I reluctantly made my way down the hall, messing with the sleeves of my robes. One word kept running through my head and repeating its self. Love. Did I love Harry? I kept thinking this question when I suddenly collided into something. I stumbled back and looked around to see what had blocked my path and I small groan from the ground made me look. Malfoy. I was about to yell at him for blocking my way when I got the second biggest surpise of the day. Malfoy was.. _Crying?_ My eyes widened once again as I stared down at him and he wouldn't meet my eyes.

Even though he had been a prat to me for as long as I remember I couldn't leave someone who was obviously hurt alone after it was my fault I had knocked them over. "Malfoy?", I called softly as I crouched down infront of him. His head shot up to look at me and he quickly tried to calm himself. "What do you want Weasel?", He growled at me as he wiped at his cheeks. I tilted my head slightly as I watched him. "Well I knocked you over and look down to find you crying. I know we have never gotten along but I can't leave someone who is crying alone. It's not apart of my Gryffindor courage.", I saw a small smile tug his lip and gave him a small grin. I stood up and reached out my hand to help him up. He looked at it skeptically before he took it. I pulled him up and watched him straighten out his robes.

"So..care to explain why you are wondering around at such a late hour and crying?", I asked cautionaly. He looked at me before he looked back down at the I could even utter a single word my arms were full of Draco Malfoy. I awkwardly hugged him, letting him cry into my shoulder. I slowly led him over to a window and sat him down, settling myself beside him. I waited for him to calm down so he could help clear my confusion. He looked over at me and took a deep breath.

"I don't think you know but.. I have been in a relationship with Crabbe since the final battle ended. We were both distraught after Goyle's death and soon we found comfort in each other.. Along with other things." I sat there waiting for him to continue, not voiceing my shock. Malfoy was..gay? "Everything has been going great.. or so I thought. After potions let out I noticed Crabbe had disapeared.I walked around for abit,looking for him when I heard a moan from a small alcove. Worrying it was someone who was injured, I peeked and saw..saw.." , His voice broke, a small sob erupting from his throat. On instinct I put my arm around his shoulder. Looking at me slightly shocked, I gave him a small smile and squeezed his shoulder to urge him to continue.

He took another deep breath and started again. "He..He was shagging your sister Weasley. I could tell by the pop of red hair. He.. he was moaning her name and saying how much he had missed her body.. He has been cheating on me with your sister!" He broke down sobbing and turned to bury his face in my neck. I sat there in a stunned shock. Ginny.. sleeping with Crabbe? A sudden rush of anger washed through my body.

All of this was Ginny's fault. Harry being in the hospital, Malfoy crying. She cheated on my best mate. I tightned my arms around Malfoy as he cried. I know , I know he is a slimy git but.. I have never seen him cry. Right now he seemed human. And I felt bad for him. I rocked him slightly as I tried to calm him down. A few minutes passed in complete silence before he said two words that almost made me have a heart attack.

"I'm sorry.", He muttered it so softly I thought I had imagined it. " Come again?", I asked in slight shock. He cleared his throat and looked up at me. "I said I'm sorry Weas-, Ron. I'm sorry for picking fights with you all since we arrived at this school. I am sorry I insulted your family,besides your sister. I'm sorry I called Granger a mudblood. I'm sorry for always being the bad guy. I'm.. I'm so sorry Ron." He looked into my eyes and I saw complete honesty there. I felt touched and even though my blood was boiling I grinned at him. "Wow! Draco Malfoy apologizing to me!", I saw the look of embarrasement flood his face and a glint of fear in his eyes. I smiled gently at him. "You're forgiven mate. Don't be worried.", He gave me a soft smile and I clapped him on the back. As I was smiling, what Draco had told me crashed down on me again.

Ginny.


	6. Chapter 6:Dreams

(In this chapter it will switch from Ron's point of view to Harry' sexual)

Enjoy~~~

Ron's POV

I let the anger sink in. I couldn't believe Ginny would do this. How could she cheat on Harry? I made my way towards the Common Room after parting ways with Draco. Poor git, neither he nor Harry deserved this. I walked in and flopped onto the couch. My eye lids felt heavy as I stared at the ceiling. I tried to stay awake but the sweet feeling of sleep was washing over me as my eyes drifted shut,diving into the darkness.

~_TIME SKIP:2 HOURS LATER~_

_~DREAM LAND~_

_I was standing beside Harry's hospital bed, holding his hand as I stroked my finger along his knuckle. "Please wake up Harry. Please come back to me mate." , I pleaded, my voice cracking as I felt tears slide down my cheeks. I closed my eyes, waiting for him to answer. I suppose I drifted off because I was awoken by a soft voice calling out to me. "Ron..?", I bolted up and looked down. Beautiful green eyes were staring back at me. "Harry!", I yelled as I stared into his eyes. He stared at me curiously and let out a small squeak as I pulled him close to me.I crawled into the bed with him after making it a tad bit wider. I eld him close to me, running my fingers through his hair as I cried , "I'm so glad you're awake." I whispered in his ear. I looked down and saw a slight blush dusting over his cheeks. I tilted his head so that his eyes met mine. He looked slightly startled. "R-Ron? What are you-mph!", I cut him off, pressing my lips to his. He stiffened but soon I felt him melt and returing the kiss. Slowly it got more heated. I rolled him over and climbed over him. He wrapped his arms around my neck as I broke our kiss, slowly kissing down his neck. He made small noises that drove my crazy."Ron..R-Ron.._RON!"

I jerked awake, sitting in an upright position. I looked around and noticed Fred was staring at me curiously. Next to him was George carrying a knocked out Hermione. I felt beads of sweat roll down my forehead. I took deep breaths and tried to calm my racing heart. I felt disoriented .. Did I just have a dream of kissing Harry?

I looked over and flushed slightly when I saw the twins staring at me, each has a eyebrow raised. I scrambled up and went to stand infront of them. I needed to tell them what happened with opened their mouths and as they were about to speak I cut them off. "I need to show you all something. Wake Hermione and meet me in the Astromany Tower.", They looked slightly confused as I walked out and headed for the I waited for them I kept replaying the dream inside my head until I finally came to a conclusion.

I'm in love with Harry Potter

Harry's POV

I sat upright just in time to see the door into the infirmary close. I tried to call out to Hermione but I couldn't. My throat was so dry I felt as though I was choking on sand." M-Madame Pomrey?", I tried to croak out. She seemed to hear me as she came rushing around to my bed. She checked me over multiple times. She handed me a glass of water and gulped it down like it was the last time I will ever drink the next ten minutes Pomfrey checked me over and changed my bandages. I took a look at my arms and I was suddenly sick to my stomach. My arms were covered in cuts, ranging from shallow to deep enough to scar. I looked away when Pomfrey turned around. I sat there silently as she rewrapped my arms. She told me I needed rest and that she would alert Ron and the others that I was awake in the morning.

I laid down and when the lights went out, I started thinking of my feelings for Ron once again. How did this happen? How did I manage to fall in love with my best friend and never notice until his sister cheated on me? Suddenly panic rushed through my body like a flame. What if he found out and was disgusted by me? What if he told everyone and they all laughed at me and beat me up? Tears suddenly filled my eyes as I thought of losing Ron. Then a small picture started. Ron leaning down. Lips being pressed to mine, tongues tangling, ragged breathing, clothes dissapearing. Whispered promises of ,"I love you!", mixed with moans. I felt my cheeks burn as I felt my body reacting to this image in my mind. A small smile tugged at my lips as I fell into a dream of red hair.


	7. Chapter 7:Facing The Truth

Chapter 7: Facing The Truth

"THAT LITTLE MINX!", Shouted Hermione once they were done watching the memories of my conversation with Draco. Fred and George stood there in shock, horrified our sister could do such a thing. Hermione began to pace quickly, muttering under her breath. Fred surprised me when he stepped up and asked in a small voice, "Is Draco alright?". I looked at my older brother for a moment before nodding. "He was shocked when I told him about Harry and asked me to keep him updated on his recovery.", I told him. He nodded before sitting on one of the tables. I looked over and was again surprised to see fury burning in George's hands clenched tightly at his sides.

We all walked back to the Common Room in silence, all seething on the inside. We walked inside and our anger increased when we saw Ginny sitting infront of the fire. With Crabbe. Her head shot up as we walked in and she scrambled to her feet. "Have any of you seen Harry? I must find him!", She squeaked. I was about to speak when Hermione shocked us all. "What do you care Ginerva? You broke his heart! You cheated on him with, with this!", She gestured to Crabbe. We have never heard her speak to Ginny in this way, but the boy she loved like a brother was up in the infirmary because of her. Ginny's face flushed with anger and I saw her fist tighten. "Don't you dare speak of Vincent in that way Hermione!", She screeched. Hermione lost it. "How could you Ginny? You cheat on Harry with this trash?! Harry tried to be everything you wanted , tried to give you what you need and you repay him by sleeping with Crabbe? You are a slut Ginny Weasley and I will be telling Molly what you have been doing!",Ginny stood there, dumbstruck. Hermione looked at her once more and said, "You never deserved Harry, he was always to good for you.", She hissed. She then turned to Crabbe and said , "And you! How could you do that to Draco? He was happy to come out with you! He lost everything because of you! His father refuses to speak with him yet he stayed strong because he had you and you betray him?", She seethed. Crabbe narrowed his eyes and said, "Draco Malfoy is a traitor. He fled the war to hide and then helped you and all the dirty mudbloods at this school.

He was never good enough for any and he betrayed his family and brought shame upon them. He is a blood traitor faggot!", He bellowed. I was about to take a step forward when someone beat me to it. Fred punced Crabbe right in the nose. I heard the_ crunch _of his nose as it broke. Crabbe stumbled back and Fred prounced on him, punching him multiple times in the face. Ginny was squealing as George and I tried to pull Fred off. We pulled him up and he kicked Crabbe in the head a couple of times before he stood." Don't you EVER call Draco a faggot, you piece of shit! If I ever see your face again I will hex you until no one can tell who you are!", Fred yelled as George pulled him up the stairs to their dorm. I stood there with Hermione as we watched Ginny try to clean up Crabbe's face.

Ginny looked at me and started to speak. "Ron please you have to understand I-". I cut her off by lifting my hand in the air. I looked at her and said in a cold voice, "You aren't any sister of mine. You hurt my best friend. He is in the Hospital Wing because of what you have done.", Her eyes widened and soon filled with tears but I continued to talk, "Mione was right, you are a slut and I will be owling Mum of what happened. Now get out of my sight." I hissed the last part. Ginny bolted out of the room, sobbing, Crabbe soon following.

After awhile I hugged Hermione goodnight and followed my brothers steps into the dorm. Before I fell asleep, I thought of Harry one final time before I drifted off.


	8. Chapter 8: New Friendships

Chapter 8: New Friends

Harry's POV

A soft sob awoke me from my sleep the next morning. My eyes cracked open and I noted it was still pitch dark outside. I tried to get my eyes to focus so I could find the sorce of the cries. My eyes wondered over to the side of my bed where a pop of platnium blonde hair stuck out. My eyes widened and my jaw dropped when I realized who it was. Draco Malfoy was at the side of my hospital bed, crying. I laid there, dumbstruck. Why was Malfoy here?

I looked over and noticed the state he was in. His robes were wrinkled, his normally perfect hair was falling in his eyes. His eyes are what shocked me most however. They were bloodshot and puffy, as though he has been crying for hours on end. "Malfoy?", I called softly. His head snapped up, looking at me in shock. "Potter!", He shouted. Very suddenly my arms were filled with a crying blonde. I sat there awkwardly. What in Merlin's beard was happening to this man? He pulled back and before I could ask why he was here he cried, "Potter I am so sorry for how I have been treating you all these years. I'm sorry for everything I have caused. I wish I could go back and change everything!", I sat there,stumped. Who was this man and where the hell was the real Malfoy.

He sobbed into his hands and I couldn't help but feel bad for the prat. I could tell it took a lot for him to come here and apologize to me, but I wondered what brought it on. He dried his eyes, looking at me. I found myself giving him a small smile and was surpised to see him return it. I sat up slightly as rested against the pillow. "Not that I don't appreciate the apology Draco, but where did this all come from?", I asked curiously. He looked down and began to explain to me what had happened. He told me about Crabbe, his family disowning him, finding Crabbe and Ginny and the run in with Ron. I sat there listening, letting him cry when it all became to much for him and patting his back softly.

"I heard from Ron that you were here and I just.. I wanted to apologize for everything.", He told me softly as he twiddled his thumbs. I gave his shoulder a squeeze and sent him a small smile when suddenly an idea popped into my head. I sat up straight and extended my hand towards Draco. "Hello! My name's Harry Potter. Would you like to be my friend?", I asked in a very posh voice. Draco chuckled slightly as he reached out to shake my hand. "Hello Harry my name is Draco Malfoy and I would be delighted to be your friend.", He said brightly. We both laughed and fell into a coversation. We each talked about ourselves, laughing when something funny came up.

Soon Madame Pomfrey came in, telling me I was allowed to leave when ever I liked. With some help from Draco, we walked towards my dormitary. The Fat Lady smiled softly when she saw me and opened without the password even though I was in the company of a Slytherin. He helped go into my room. Once he made sure I was secure and safe, Draco told me goodnight and snuck out.I heard slight snores from one of the beds and smiled softly. Ron. Once again I felt the blanket of sleep wrap around me and I soon drifted back off.


	9. Chapter 9:Reunited

I hope everyone is enjoying my story so far :). Reviews are loved!

Chapter 9: Reunited

Ron's POV

"Ron! Ron wake up!", A excited voice yelled into my face. I jerked awake and fell off my bed. I looked around frantically before I saw Fred on my bed. I scrambled to my feet and sent him a death glare. "Why did you wake me up you prat?", I yelled as I dusted off my pajama bottoms. He sent me a wicked grin before pointing at the bed opposite of mine. Harry's. I looked over and say black hair sticking out from under the covers. Excitement washed over me as I rushed over. "HARRY!", I cried as I jumped on the bed. A slight _"umph!" _sounded as I landed on top of him. He pulled the blankets down to show his face. He had a small smile on is face as he peered up at me. I grinned down at him."What are you doing back?", I questioned as I hugged him even tighter.

"I was talking to Draco when Madame Pomfrey came in and told me I could come back whenever I felt up to it. Draco helped me here and once I was safe he left.", Once again I was surprised with Malfoy, I guess he truly was changing. Suddenly I realized Fred has been very protective over Draco since he saw my memories. I wonder.. No, that couldn't be. Fred was straight."Uh Ron? I missed you too but you're kinda squishing me mate.", I heard Harry say in a playful tone. I jumped up, blushing whe I heard Harry and Fred chuckling. I grinned sheepishly as I rubbed the back of my neck. " Sorry mate, I'm just just glad you're back and safe.", I said softly. He blushed and I felt my heart melt. Merlin I guess I was in love with my best mate. The sound of a throat being cleared jerked me out of my thoughts. I whipped my head around and saw Fred staring at me, his eyebrow raised. I guess he saw me staring. I looked back at Harry just in time to see him yawn. I smiled and said softly, " Why don't you go back to sleep and I'll bring you back some breakfast?", I asked him. He nodded as his eyes drifted shut and he burrowed back into his blankets. I closed the curtains around his back so the sun wouldn't disturb him and ignored the smirk on Fred's face as we walked down to meet George and Hermione.

The four of us walked towards the Great Hall, me and Hermione talking excitedly. She was over joyed to know Harry was back. I noticed the Twins were watching us, or more specifically me, with a knowing smile. I got this weird feeling in my stomach as we reached Gryffindor table. As we ate I noticed they kept staring at me. Okay this is starting to get weird.

I was taking a sip of my pumpkin juice when George said, " So Ron, how long have you had the hots for Harry?", I sprayed my drink all over the table, Hermione gasping and looking at George with wide eyes. I was about to say I did not have the 'hots' for Harry as he put it when Fred interrupted d me. "Don't try lying to us little brother. I saw the way you looked at him this morning and I know all three of saw how hurt and angry you were. How you kept looking at Harry as though your entire world was falling apart.", I looked at them, my eyes wide. Hermione was smiling softly and the twins were smirking at me. I sighed softly and buried my face in my hands. Hermione patted my shoulder and said , "There's nothing to be ashamed of Ron. Honestly we have all been wondering when you two would go a pair and tell each other how you feel.", I stared at her, once again shocked.

"Hermione I highly doubt Harry returns my feelings. I mean he has been seeing my sister for almost two years." I saw something twinkle in her eyes as she stood.

" I think you'd be surprised with what I know Ronald Weasley.", I watched her walk off, my jaw dropping. What exactly did she mean? I looked back at the twins and noticed they were as confused as I was. We all knew Hermione was off to the library for the rest of the day so we headed back to the common room. The twins sat on the couch as I took seat in one of the chairs. There was a drawn out silence as we stared into the fire. They kept glancing at me and finally I just said, "What do you want to know?",Thy grinned as they looked at one another.

"When did you realize you loved Harry?"

"How long have you felt this way?"

"Are you ever going to tell him?"

"He deserves to know his best mate is in love with him."

I help up a hand to stop the never ending questions spewing from the twins mouth. "Okay I will answer those in order.I realized I loved him when I was panicking about losing him. It sort of just popped into my head and I got to thinking and came to the conclusion I did in fact love Harry. I am guessing I have always felt this way but never brought it up or I chose to ignore in fear of losing him. I don't think I will ever tell him. I would be heart broken if I lost Harry because my feelings for him are more than friendly. I know he deserves to know but it could ruin everything. I could lose him.", I felt the tears burn the corner of my eyes at the thought of losing Harry again. The twins were looking at me, sympathy showing in their expressions. I sighed as I leaned my head back and said aloud, "I'm in love with Harry James Potter."


	10. Chapter 10:No More Hiding

(The next two chapters will be in Harry's pov and than the last two will be in Ron's. Review and enjoy)

Chapter 10: No More Hiding

Harry's POV

I laid in my bed, smiling to myself. Ron had been so happy to see me, his beatiful blue eyes shining as I gazed up at him, feeling butterflies erupt in my stomach. I closed my eyes as I imagined his body above mine once again. I felt my cheeks burn slightly as I felt a blush crawl up my neck. For what seemed like hours I thought of what it would have felt like if Ron had bent down to kiss me along with other things.

I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard the door creak open. Next I found the curtains to my bed being ripped open and my arms full of a very excited Hermione. I chuckled softly as I wrapped my arms around her and held her tight. When she pulled back she crawled on my bed and sat next to me. She smiled at me and I noticed a small red mark on her neck and smirked slightly. Looks like her and George have been having some fun. I was happy for them. They deserved each other.

I noticed a certain look in her eye but I couldn't place my finger on it. She rested her head on my shoulder and I smiled once again. I loved Hermione dearly, she was the sister I never had. After a few moments she asked me a question that made me blink and sputter for a few moments. "Harry.. Did you truly love Ginny?", I searched her face, trying to figure out what the question meant. I only found determination. I sighed and let my head fall back. "Honestly? No. I think I was forcing myself to love her to keep up to everyones expectations of us getting married.", She searched my eyes, looking for any signs that I was lying. When she found none she looked at me in confusion. "If you didn't love her than why did you hurt yourself?", She asked. I still haven't worked that part out. I was about to tell her I had no idea when it hit me. Ron.

"I think.. I think I forced myself to love her because she was the closest I would ever get to the one I truly love.", She looked at me,shocked. "Harry.. Who is it that you love?", She asked softly. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"Ron."


	11. Chapter 11:Love

Harry's POV

I closed my eyes, waiting for Hermione's response to my confession. An excited cry filled the air as she jumped on me. She was crushing me to death as I stuggled to breathe in her iron grip. "Hermione I need to breathe!", I cried out. She loosened her grip and pulled back, grinning at me. "I knew it! I knew you had feelings for him!", She cried as she clapped her hands. I felt myself blush as I turned to glare at her. She gave me a sheepish grin as she bumped her shoulder into mine. "Come on Harry, it's pretty obvious y'all love each other.

I sat there in silence for awhile. "He could never feel the way I do Mione, it would disgust him." I said in a small voice.

I looked up and was shocked to find Hermione glaring at me. "Harry Potter, Ron is your best friend. He would never be disgusted with you. You two have been together through thick and thin and I know he wouldn't leave your side just because you're gay." She announced. I felt myself slump and relaxed when I felt Hermione embrace me.

We sat there talking for awhile. She kept asking me questions about my feelings for Ron and I tried to answer them all. She just kept smiling at me. After awhile the door opened and in walked Draco Malfoy. It seemed as though Hermione has already forgiven him even though he hasn't apologized to her yet."Draco how did you get in if you don't know our password?", I asked him curiously. To my surprise a light blush spread across his cheeks as he replied, " I was knocking on the wall when Fred stepped out and asked what I was here for. I never noticed how tall he was and I stuttered slightly as I tried to explain I was here to check up on you. He smirked as he stepped aside to let me and as I was walking past him he whispered that I looked positively adorable when I blushed and stuttered.", He said quietly. I grinned on the inside. Hm. They would make a cute couple. "You know, you and Fred would make a great couple." I said to him. His blushed deepened. "I won't deny that he is pretty cute.. And he makes me laugh. And he looks good when he plays quidditch." He said in a small voice as he twiddled his thumbs. I grinned. I guess that was his nervous habit, like Ron rubbing his neck.

Ah Ron. I felt myself smiling whenever he popped into my head. I felt myself blush as I remembered the dream I had of him while I was in the Hospital Wing.

For awhile the three of us talked about different topics. We explained my current events to Draco and I was embarrassed when he smirked and told us everyone at Hogwarts was waiting for us to become a couple. I was about to say something when the door swung open and in walked Ron. Looking as though he was about to risk his life once more. I looked at him curiously as he strutted, yes strutted his way over to my bed.

He looked as though we was about to faint and my brow frowned in worry. He cleared his throat and asked, "Do either of you mind if I have a few words with Harry alone?", Hermione and Draco shook their heads and stood. After they left I was alone in my room with Ron. I looked at him curiously. He was rubbing his neck, a nervous habbit of his._'Gosh he's cute when he's nervous.'_ I thought as I stared at my best friend. "Ron is everyting alright?", I asked. He looked down at me and I saw a slightly.. animal look in his eyes.

"Harry we need to talk."


	12. Chapter 12: Together At Last

(Warning: Slight sexual situation and fluff!)

Chapter 12: Together At Last

Ron's POV

I sat there, letting everything sink in. A sudden knocking came through the walls. Fred went to check and a few minutes later in rushed a flushed Draco. He gave me and George a quick smile before bolting up to our room. A smug looking Fred soon walked back into the common room. He plopped back down next to George, tilting his head back. "Fred what did you do to Malfoy?", Questioned George. Fred began to grin as he looked at both of us. " I walked out and saw it was him knocking. I asked why he was here and he looked up at me. He turned the adorable shade of pink and kept stuttering till he finally said he was here to check on Harry. I stepped aside and as he passed I couldn't help but whisper in his ear that he was adorable when he turned bright pink and stuttered."

George and I looked at Fred, stunned. " Fred... Are you gay mate?", I asked. His ears turned slightly red as he looked at us sheepishly. "Malfoy has been the only bloke to catch my attention. I know for the longest time he was the biggest prat to walk the halls but I always thought he was cute. I am thinking of asking him on a date in a few weeks.", He admitted sheepishly. I sat there, letting that all sink in. Fred was going to ask out Draco? When did he get so brave? I sat there thinking for the longest time. I realized I was being an idiot. With a burst of Gryffindor courage, I stood and bounded up the stairs towards my dorm.

I opened the door and found Draco, Hermione and Harry all sitting on Harry's bed. I stepped forward and asked if Hermione and Draco would give us some privacy. Once they left I stepped towards Harry's bed. His beautiful green eyes gazed up at me before he asked, "Ron is everything alright?". I took a deep breath and said, "Harry we need to talk." He looked at me, clearly confused but nodded. I could feel my courage fading as I sat on his bed. '_Come on Weasley you can do this.'_ I thought to myself. I turned to face him and saw he was staring at me. I took a deep breath.

"Harry.. I need to tell you something. We have been friends most of my life and I could never repay you for staying with me all these years. You mean so much to me and I never realized how much until I saw you in that hospital bed. So many thoughts were running through my head as I saw you lying there. But one caught my attention and it's all I have been able to think about these past two days. I love you Harry Potter. I love the way you hair can never be tamed, I love the way your eyes brighten when you discover something new. I love the small stutter you get when you're excited and the way you smile when we are out there playing quidditch. I love everything about you and I have come to realized I have been in love with you since the day we met. I never want to lose you Harry and I almost have multiple times.", I gushed, feeling a wave of relief wash over my body.

I have yet to look up at Harry since I spilled my heart to him. I heard a slight sniffle and looked up surprised. Harry was staring at me. His green eyes swimming with tears. Before I could ask anything, his lips were smashing into mine. I stiffened slightly but when I realized what was happening, I quickly returned the kiss with fever.

Harry broke the kiss after a few minutes, his face slightly red. "Ron.. I love you too. I never realized until I was alone with only myself to talk to. I realized I was forcing myself to love Ginny because it was always expected of me. When I was knocked out I realized I never loved her and it was you that has my heart. Its always been you Ron.", He said softly as he looked into my eyes. I could feel the grin spreading across my face as I pulled Harry close. I brought him close to me , pressing my lips to his. I felt as though I was floating on cloud nine when cheering brought me back down to Earth. I broke the kiss and looked towards the door. There stood Dean, Seamus, Neville, Fred and George. I rolled my eyes as I heard Hermione and Draco sharing a cry of, "Finally!", from behind the crowd. I looked down and saw Harry's cheeks turning a dark shade of red. I chuckled as he buried his face in my chest to hide from our friends. Everyone laughed as I gazed down at the boy in my arms.

Life was great.


	13. Chapter 13:Epiloge

Chapter 13: Epiloge

Ron's POV

_**~5 YEARS LATER~**_

The Great Hall was alive as I watched the students dance. It has become tradition for the Yule Ball. I smiled as I saw Fred drag Draco out to the dance floor. Besides George and I, it was a shock to everyone when Fred announced that he and Draco were a couple. I watched as Fred spun him around the dance floor, my smile widening when I caught sight of George trying to pull a very pregnant Hermione onto the floor aswell. Hermione was pregant with her and George's third and forth child. Me and Fred always laughed, saying they were trying to beat Mum at having the most children. I looked around, searching for a mess of black hair.

A year after we graduated Hogwarts, McGonagull pulled the Twins, Hermione, Draco, Harry and I aside to tell us that she along with Madame Hooch, Madame Pomfrey and Snape were retiring from Hogwarts. They asked if any of us would like to work at the school. Now I was I the Defense Against Dark Arts teacher along with George. Hermione was the Transfiguration's teacher a swell as head of Gryffindor house. Draco took over Snape's potion postiton and was head of Slytherin house. Surprisingly, Fred took over Madame Pomfreys job and was training to become a full on healer. Harry took over Hooch's job as the flying teacher and quidditch coach.

A small smile tugged at my lips as I thought of my boyfriend. Once again I scanned the crowd of students to see if I could spot Harry. Suddenly a pair of toned arms wrapped around my neck and a familiar voice whispered in my ear. "Looking for me?", Harry asked in a teasing tone. I stood and smiled down at him. He gazed up at me and I felt my heart swell as I saw love in his eyes. I felt as though Harry was my own personal angel sent down to make me feel like I was complete. Well, partly complete.

I took Harry's hand and led him to where our friends were dancing. A slow song came on and I wrapped my arms around his waist as I pulled him close. He wrapped his arms around my neck and rested his head on my chest. My heart clenched, but in a good way. I heard the doors open and looked over and grinned as I saw Mum, Dad, Bill along with Fluer and Charlie entered. Percy was already here and went over to greet our family. They all grinned at me and waved. Unsurprisingly, Ginny was not here. After the incident all those years ago, we never saw her or Crabbe again. Mum was furious when she found out what had happened and we never spoke about Ginny much. Surprisingly Mum and Dad welcomed Draco with open arms and were thrilled about Harry and I's relationship. My brothers commented they always saw it coming and laughed when my ears turned as red as my hair.

I continued to dance with Harry, swaying to the beat of the song. I caught the twins eyes and they each gave me a thumbs up from behind their partners back. Only they knew what I had planned along with Dumbledore. I looked over and caught the Headmaster's eye. I nodded and he gave me a smile before standing.

"Good evening everyone. Students I do hope you are enjoying yourselves, but I believe Professor Weasley has something to share with us.", Dumbledore announced before sitting. I nervously took a look around the Hall and noticed everyone had a confused look on their faces, including Harry. I cleared my throat as I looked down at the man I loved. I muttered a spell to slightly amplify my voice.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"Harry, you have been my best friend since we were eleven years old and have never left my side since. We fought for the good together. We discovered the world, along with Hermione.", I gave her a small smiling and by the way she was crying, she figured out where this was leading. "I hate that it took me so long to come to terms with my feelings for you but now I am positive of them. I love you Harry James Potter.", I reached into my dress robes and brought out a small black velvet box. Harry started at me with wide eyes as I dropped to one knee. "Harry.. will you marry me?", I asked softly. The silence was deafening. Harry stood there, motionless. Rejection was starting to sink into the pit in my stomach. I was about to close the box and walk away when I was yanked to my feet. Harry slammed his lips against mine.

After a few moments he broke the kiss and breathed, "Yes.", Before yelling," Yes! Yes I will marry you Ronald Weasley!", and launching himself into my arms. Claps and cheers erupted, my family being the loudest. Ignoring George's loud protest, Hermione ran to us and brought us into a bone crushing hug, sobbing into Harry's chest.

Hours later I found myself at The Burrow with my family, sitting around the fire, Harry on my lap and playing with the silver band on his ring finger. I looked around at my family and then back to my fiancee in my lap.

Everything is Complete.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~This was the final chapter of "Where's Harry ?" I hope everyone enjoyed! Reviews would be nice!


End file.
